Drabble Fun with the Straw Hat Pirates and Friends
by harvestmooneve
Summary: A collection of drabbles surrounding the Straw Hat Pirates. Some will include different pairings, but most will revolve around Luffy and Nami's relationship in Surprises. AUs, OCs. I take requests. Collection 5: LuNa: First Kiss! Self-explanatory. Luffy has look-out duty one night, but he certainly never saw that kiss coming.
1. LuNa: Morning Sickness

**A/N: I've actually never written drabbles before, but these are probably not going to be exactly 100 words. I will switch perspectives and talk about other pairings. Two OCs will be in some of these as well. Mostly, however, these drabbles will focus on Surprises, but I'm taking requests.**

* * *

 ** _Introduction_**

Luffy and Nami have landed on Suichu Island. They are stuck there for a full year alone. During their stay, they are invited to sleep and eat at a fish shop as long as they work.

Over the past few months, Luffy proposed to Nami out of the blue. Their relationship grew from there out of a romantic intimacy they didn't know they've had all along.

After several fiery nights of making love, Nami found herself pregnant with their child. Now that Luffy knows, he plans to take care of his family until Garp takes their baby to Fusha Village.

* * *

 _ **Hat**_

Luffy's hat fell off of Nami's head when the waterspout captured them. How could she tell him? They had just learned that they'd be stuck on an island for a year!

She bit her lip when she looked at him. Never did she feel this incompetent. "Luffy," she called to him.

"What?" he picked his nose when he turned to her.

Taking a deep breath, she confessed, "I lost your hat."

He thought for a moment. "We'll get it when we go back to the Sunny."

That was easy. "You're not mad?"

"No," he laughed, "I'll just grow a beard."

* * *

 _ **Sickness**_

After the first night on Suichu Island, Nami woke up with a nauseous feeling. Even after her nights of drinking, she never wanted to throw up as much as she did now.

Running to the bathroom, she wretched the moment she reached the toilet. Luffy did this to her - they already figured that out with a simple test. While she knew this day would come, she failed to anticipate the magnitude of morning sickness.

When would it end? She succumbed to the seemingly endless waves of biliousness.

The ajar door opened further as the wooden floor creaked.

Luffy with a full beard entered the room!

* * *

 _ **Beard**_

At a break between wretching, she jumped at the sight of Luffy in the doorway. "What are you doing?" she asked. Of course, secretly, the fact that he saw her in this revolting position mortified her. She was definitely not at her peak beauty.

However, he looked different, too!

"Why are you sleeping on the toilet?" he inquired.

"What's that on your face?" she asked.

Since the day they met, she couldn't imagine him with a full, dark beard.

"I told you I'd grow a beard," chuckled Luffy, "I just stretched my hair out."

Nami replied with another round of wretching.

* * *

 _ **Concern**_

Luffy worried about Nami's health. "Oi, what's going on?" he asked. Although he had to pee, Luffy rushed to her side. His chest tightened. Chopper wasn't there, and he didn't know any other doctors. When she didn't respond, he patted her back.

Finally, she stopped and looked up at him through her wilting hair. "Pregnant women get sick," she moaned.

Luffy didn't know anything about pregnant women, so he nodded and took her word. After all, he couldn't act cocky about saving her from nature. Luffy made silly faces with his rubbery cheeks to cheer her up.

She giggled.

* * *

 ** _Relief_**

When Nami laughed, a load lifted from Luffy's shoulders. Typically, silly faces didn't work with her, so he continued. Eventually, she stopped throwing up and wiped her face with a towel.

"Okay," she called for him to stop as she brushed her hair to the side and put her hand on his face.

He stopped. "Are you done?" he asked as he got up to finally pee. Without warning, he took out his dick and aimed at the toilet.

"What the hell are you doing?!" exclaimed Nami in a shriek. She swiftly backed away.

In more ways than one, he felt relieved.

* * *

 _ **Beauty**_

Luffy embraced Nami beneath the raining showerhead. They fell asleep before they could have sex last night. He drooled over her breasts. "N-Nami," stuttered Luffy, "I really wanna do it."

Nami scoffed, "I feel ugly."

"What? Why?" he exclaimed. Her words shattered his morning dreams. Yesterday, she said they could have sex while she's pregnant.

"I threw up in front of you," whimpered Nami.

"I don't care about that. You're beautiful when you're puking, too."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

"I mean it, but if don't wanna, then I'll just take a cold shower."

After he spoke, she jumped his bones.

* * *

 _ **Happiness**_

Nami hugged Luffy before he went fishing. She wanted to go back to the Sunny, but they were trapped on that island for an entire year.

Luffy wanted to return, too. While he enjoyed fishing, he loathed the idea of having an everyday job.

Instead of saying what they actually felt, they simply covered their anguish with a smile.

They needed to work for their child and for each other, so as long as they could provide for their family, they were happy.

"Okay, I'm going," Luffy said as he touched his hatless head.

Nami nodded, "Catch lots of fish."


	2. LawOC: Healing You

**Introduction**

Now, we follow Law on a brief journey to a barren wasteland. Once upon a time, Tumble Town produced the best crops in North Blue. However, a mysterious disease plagued the island and most of the residents. Only a few members remained.

Law literally saw a message written on the wall that told him why and where to go in order to save innocent townsfolk, so he left with his crew the following day.

Landing on the dry ground, Law immediately understood the epidemic the people of the island faced. The blinding sun revealed the widespread agony and destitution. asdf

* * *

 **Girl 100words**

A barefoot girl about ten years old jumped down from a low cliff. As she landed, the ground cracked beneath her.

"Oi," Law lectured, "Don't do that."

She had short, light brown hair and a crooked smile. "You're here!" she cheered. A doctor was finally here.

The pirate figured that she sent the message. "Yeah, where is she?" asked Law.

The girl had an odd amount of cheer in her voice when she said, "This way!"

He wanted to ask her, for his suspicion grew as time passed. However, he couldn't quell his curiosity without following her. "Okay," he agreed.

* * *

 **Dark 107words**

Law's mouth fell agape the moment he entered the dim-lit house. The young woman before him had legs that shriveled up like dying plants. Her hair hung like yellow straw, and her pale skin cracked like the ground of the island.

The girl's mouth failed to smile. All joy left her disposition as she looked to the floor and held her arm.

"Is that him?" said the bedridden woman. Her dry worried managed to carry across the room.

He rushed to her side. "Stop talking," he ordered but for a good reason. If this woman expended energy with her brittle body, her organs would crack beyond repair.

* * *

 **Healing 100words**

As the young woman recovered from surgery in the Heart Pirates' submarine, the girl entertained the patient travelers. Everyone assumed this kid had a light-hearted attitude, but Law sensed angst and grief.

"I can send messages to anyone. I sent it to a doctor, but I guess Mr. Law got it."

Law's eyebrow twitched. "I'm a doctor!"

Everyone laughed.

She turned to him. "You saved my sister," she smiled.

Saved her? Well, they'd have to wait and see. Placing his hand on her head, Law smirked, "She has to sleep now."

The girl nodded, "I'm Pillow and my sister's Soup."

* * *

 **Color 100words**

Her skin, hair, and limbs rejuvenated to reveal her true colors and fullness. Her brilliant lavender hair contrasted against her pale skin. She slowly motioned towards the figure that entered the recovery room.

Once he entered the low light of the ceiling lamp, he casually waved. He figured he'd have to sit through her endless expression of gratitude.

However, she didn't.

"Go away so I can get dressed and leave," grumbled Soup.

What? Her words shattered his perception of the damsel in distress. "You need to rest," he commanded.

She retorted, "No."

This woman was difficult.

* * *

 **Kidnapped 102words**

Locking in a sick girl with her little sister in their submarine felt sketchy. Pillow cheerfully conversed with the people around her. On the other hand, Soup struggled to escape.

Her weak arms could barely pull her up. A glimmer of determination never left her eyes. "I'm getting out of here!" she declared.

Law pitied her hopeless attempt. "As long as you're my patient, you can't leave," he responded.

Soup got to her feet! She took a step and immediately fell towards the ground. Strong arms caught her. She looked up and ordered, "Stop."

Gently, he guided her back to the bed.

* * *

 **Cry**

She sobbed.

Law didn't do well with tears.

"I wanted to die on my island."

The pirate frowned and diverted his attention to the window.

"My parents died because of the plague. Someone poisoned the soil. I don't know. Slowly, everyone started dying. They shriveled up like I did," she paused, "We're plant-people."

Law knew the islanders were plant-people. He also knew why they died. "One of the bodies buried on that island produced fungi that infected the entire island. It can't be removed."

"What?"

"You'll die if you stay here. The fungi absorb moisture from your body."

She didn't know where else to go. "Can we stay here for a while?"

* * *

 **Gratitude 100words**

The Heart Pirates healed the few remaining villagers and helped them escape the island.

Soup hesitantly approached Law. She watched how he cared for everyone. He treated her like everyone else. Maybe she should leave - although Pillow seemed eager to spend more time with everyone on the submarine.

She cautiously approached her savior as he read a book. While she owed him for saving her, she wanted more. She wanted to stay.

He flipped a page. "What?"

Soup stammered, "I want to stay."

"Stay where? You're part of my crew now," he informed.

"We can't be pirates!"

He haughtily grinned.

* * *

 **Comfort 100words**

Days passed and Soup spent more time with Law.

At times, she forgot to behave harshly towards him, but she didn't understand why she liked hanging around with someone as cold as Law. He was boring and rude.

Law didn't understand why Soup fell asleep next to him one night. He couldn't concentrate on reading. Her lavender hair was too shiny, and her glowing, pale made him yawn.

Beppo entered the study with Pillow on his shoulders. He blushed and turned around once he witnessed the romantic sight. "Sorry!"

"What?" Law asked.

Pillow exclaimed, "I knew it!"

* * *

 **A/N: You probably don't care to see more of those lame OCs, but I figured Law could fall in love with one of his patients and take care of a child. I named Pillow and Soup after objects around me when I'm sick.**

 **Next Up?: Probably some more LuNa... unless you guys want something else.**


	3. LuNa: Love-Dovey Parents

**Introduction**

This collection begins soon after the first collection.

Hormones abound, the story continues with a pregnant Nami and Papa Luffy as they deal with the side effects of pregnancy.

Luffy may be selfish at times, but he deeply cares for his beloved navigator.

Nami bought books to learn how to parent their future child properly.

The enticing nature of sexual endeavors gradually became an unstoppable force between them. However, despite the hormones, stir crazy feelings, and overwhelming lust, they somehow fell deeper in love.

The lengths that Luffy and Nami would go to make each other happy know no bounds.

* * *

 **Awakened**

Luffy braced himself above Nami's sleeping body. His heartbeat quickened and drool gathered in his mouth. Some time ago, Nami roused Luffy's sexuality. Times such as now, his lust for Nami's body surpassed his passion for adventure and meat. She was his adventure and his meat at that moment.

He knew they couldn't have sex if she were asleep, so he took a deep breath and yelled, "Nami!"

Nami jumped upon waking up beneath Luffy. "Hey," she grumbled. He usually woke her up like this when he wanted her. When she saw his prominent, throbbing member, she rolled her eyes.

"Please."

* * *

 **Boobs**

She accepted his advances! Amidst their hot love-making, Luffy placed his hands on Nami's clothed breasts. "Oi," panted Luffy, "These grew."

As he investigated her, she moaned instead of speaking.

Her body positively reacted to his touch. "Oi, Nami," he grinned, "You like this, right?" Curiosity bested him, and he lifted her shirt. Why did the growth amuse him? "Juicy."

Nami blushed but not from their dirty activities this time. His provocative words shocked her. Her breasts grew because of the pregnancy hormones, and so did her sensitivity.

"Do they taste sweeter?" panted Luffy as he leaned down. He licked the circumference.

"Luffy!" moaned Nami.

* * *

 **Repeat (Nami's POV)**

I yelled at him last night over eating in bed, yet this morning, he woke me up to have sex like nothing happened. He always seemed to forget our fights even if I still felt upset. However, after fervently making love, I automatically forgave him.

In fact, I wanted to do it again.

Luffy got up from bed to stretch, and my heart skipped a beat. His tone abs beckoned me, so I slid a finger down the center. I underestimated the sex appeal of my captain.

"I want to fuck again," I requested.

He returned and lifted my back to continue.

* * *

 **Growth (Luffy's POV)**

Who knew something like sex could feel amazing? She said that I couldn't get her pregnant when she's already pregnant!

Since we got to the island, we've been doing it nonstop.

Her body has bunches of soft, round places. This time, when I took off her shirt, I noticed something else round. "You've been eating a lot!" I asked as I grinned and rubbed her belly.

"I'm pregnant, you dumbass!" Nami yelled, "That's where the baby is. I told you already."

"What? Really? Our son is getting bigger!" I said as I touched her belly.

She smiled, "Yeah. My belly will get a lot bigger than this."

Pregnant women are like balloons. "Cool," I paused, "But why are your arms chubby?"

For some reason, she hit me!

* * *

 **Lesson**

Nami decided to teach Luffy everything she learned about pregnancy. Although sex satisfied her, she wanted to make better use of their year together. She brought the books that she bought earlier in the week to their bedroom.

"How long is this going to take?" Luffy whined as he lied on the floor.

Nami sat on the bed. "Stop complaining. I'm going to read three chapters, and then we can sleep."

Luffy grunted.

"Let's see, I'm 12 weeks pregnant, so the baby is the size of a lime," she began and went on about how her symptoms would worsen soon. Then she heard Luffy snore. "Is this not important to you?" asked Nami.

His sleep bubble popped. "Y-Yeah."

Nami reprimanded, "I want you to listen!"

So, he listened.

* * *

 **Reflection**

"What it like?" asked Wolfgang as he stared into the sky sea.

Luffy bent over backward to look at his fishing partner. "What's what like?"

"Having Nami as your girlfriend," the boy muttered. "She's really smart - unlike you. And she works hard."

"Yeah," the pirate thought out loud with a smile. "I feel amazing all the time. My heart feels like it ate a bunch of meat."

Wolfgang frowned in disapproval. "That's not a good feeling."

Luffy pointed his eyebrows down and frowned, "Yeah it is! It feels just like being with Nami!"

Wolfgang rubbed his own head. "Okay, okay."

* * *

 **Adventure**

Nami had a day off of work, and so did Luffy. She regretted yelling at Luffy for not listening. For all she knew, he'd never read a single book.

When Luffy dashed down to the kitchen, she intended on apologizing, but he grabbed her hand.

"Nami!" he smiled, "Can we go play in the forest?"

When she saw Wolfgang behind him, she assumed he asked for permission. "Yeah," she softly smiled. She wanted to have a romantic day with him to make up for her recent mood-swings.

However, he pulled her out the door. "Let's go!"

"Luffy!" she laughed.

* * *

 **Treasure**

As Luffy led Nami into the forest, he looked back at her frown. "What? What's wrong, Nami?" he asked as he stopped in his tracks. Tears fell from her eyes. "Uh," he stammered then he continued leading her towards the middle.

She began, "It's just hormones," but then she had to add, "I've been hard on you. You don't like reading, and you don't want to be here. But I forced you."

Luffy smiled. Nami overthinks things. "Shut up," he sighed, leading her to a small clearing.

Before she could yell, she gazed at the scaled down boat he built with a Straw Hat flag and Lion figurehead.

* * *

 **Blushing**

Luffy chose not to tell her that this was the reason he had been exhausted. He saw tears fall from her face again. "I'll bring our baby here too so I can show her what it's like being a pirate."

Nami fawned over Luffy as her heart raced. They had known each other for a few years, but now, she saw him as the lover of her fantasies. "Luffy," she sobbed into his chest, "I love you!"

He could hardly understand her sobbing, but he grinned, "Why is your face red?" Her adorable flushed cheeks sent heat to his face as well. "Hey, you're making me feel funny."

* * *

 **Parents**

After Nami had stopped crying, she looked around the small boat.

Luffy sat at the fore of the vessel. "You can read to me out here," he said as he looked up to the sky.

"I thought you hated when I read to you," she laughed as she looked around at the child-like drawings.

"I want to be a good papa," he mentioned as he threw a book towards her. "Read this to me."

Nami caught the book on child-rearing and plopped down in Luffy's lap.

Luffy held her steadily against his body. "Nami's pretty cute," he thought.

* * *

 **A/N: Should I change the rating?**

 **Next up: A One-Shot - Firefighter Luffy meets Teacher Nami.**


	4. LuNa:AU:Firefighter Luffy and Namisensei

**A/N: This will be short, but if you want more, then just let me know.**

 **I love all the Straw Hats. Unfortunately, I don't feel like giving them equal amounts of time in this story.**

* * *

 **AU: Fightfighter Luffy and Nami-sensei**

Across the street from a fire station in East Blue City, Nami taught a preschool class of 20 children. She often stared out to the happenings of the firemen when she took her students out to the playground. One, in particular, had caught her eye. They had their initial encounter when he came into her day care by accident one morning. Since then, she sometimes visited to drop off leftover food from the day. His endless appetite amused her. Some evenings, he enticed her to stay and talk with him until he got a call.

However, Nami longed for something more in their relationship. She wished to see him for longer every day. Romance failed to cross her mind, for she prioritized her students above relationships. Secondly, she prioritized drinking, and as far she knew, her friend did not drink alcohol.

She figured that minor discrepancy would come between them at some point.

One night after work, Nami realized that her firefighter friend left his station before she could share the leftovers with him, so she decided to go to her favorite pub earlier than usual. After the teacher had dropped her large, yellow apron and changed into her night clothes, she locked her daycare to leave.

When she entered the smokey, Thousand Sunny bar, a blond-haired man jumped in front of her.

"The moment you walked into the room, my heart jumped at your beauty! You are truly the loveliest woman I've ever seen. What is your name, mi amour?" he fawned.

From behind him, Zoro, who frequented the bar, shouted, "Oi, Sanji. You say that to every girl that walks in here."

Nami passed Sanji to sit at the edge of the bar. "I want a straight, triple Jack," she ordered. As she sipped from the shot glass, a familiar voice rang from the other end of the room. That person sounded a lot like her firefighter friend.

"Luffy, this isn't an all-you-can-eat restaurant," laughed man with large, curly hair.

Then, the familiar voice said, "I wanna go to get real food!"

This time, Nami walked through the smoke to see who made such a voice. As the fog cleared she widened her eyes to see the firefighter. "It's you," she gasped. When she had heard his name, she realized that she never learned it. "Your name is Luffy?"

Nodding, the firefighter beamed up at her. "Yup," he grinned.

Sanji turned to the raven-haired man. "You know that amazing woman, Luffy?"

As if no one else smoked, drank and talked in the bar, she stared at him outside of his hefty uniform. His open jacket exposed his six-pack - no eight-pack? How was that even possible? Yet and still, she wasn't a sexual person, so she kept her attention on his face. "I didn't think you drank," she smirked.

"These guys dragged me here! They said there'd be food, but they just gave me pretzels and pickles," complained the man.

Zoro laughed, "We brought you here before, but you passed out on the piano back there."

"I'll come here if Sensei girl keeps coming here," smiled Luffy.

The long-nosed man jumped. "This is the teacher you've been raving about?" he asked, pointing at the attractive woman. "He talks about you nonstop. I'm Usopp by the way."

Raising her brow, Nami pulled up a stool and sat among the men. Of course, she could not forget to request another drink. Folding her leg across her knee, she leaned forward to listen in on the guys' conversation. She never had many friends. Girls got bored when she talked about 4-year-old kids' drama and drinking. Most men got bored once they found out she wouldn't sleep with them. For the most part, these guys seemed like they could at the very least keep up with her.

Luffy, at least, enjoyed her stories. She liked his tales as well, but he fought flames every for a living.

Speaking of him, the firefighter stared at Nami in her moment of contemplation. Her clothes looked different. Although he could hardly notice if the weather changed, he saw her as a woman separated from her career. When she caught his stare, he failed to avert his gaze. "I talk about her because she's really great. I knew that since I first looked at her," he laughed.

"Luffy!" Nami retorted, "I know I'm amazing, but you can't tell that by looking at me." Instead of feeling disgusted as she felt with most men, she welcomed the remark and hoped for more.

Sanji growled under his breath, "Stupid love connection. He's hitting on him, isn't he?"

"I don't know," Usopp said, scratching his head. "We've never seen him hit on a girl, so I don't know how he does it. That kinda sounded like a pick-up line."

The woman among the gang took another sip of her drink as she observed everyone around her. She thumbed the rim of the glass and cleared her throat. "We met a few months ago, and he walked into the wrong building." she began to tell the story of how they met.

Everyone interrupted her. "We know!" groaned the group of men.

"How was I supposed to know he told you already?" yelled Nami as she crushed her glass in her hands. "Did he tell you about the time he tried to eat lunch with my class?" She laughed until she noticed the array of deadpan, flat expressions that surrounded her.

Sanji exclaimed, "You're feisty, Nami-san."

"Yeah," Zoro sighed. "We might have to find another bar."

As the night went on, Nami enjoyed drink after drink and talk after talk. She never had issues with holding her liquor, so she refrained from embarrassing herself. Of the guys, she learned that Zoro was a police officer, Usopp was a graphic designer, and Sanji was a hairstylist who insisted that he could give her a lifetime of free appointments. Although her students kept her company, she found solace in being able to relate to people closer to her age.

When everyone got tired, Usopp elbowed the hiccup-y Luffy. "We're going to go to the apartment, so you should take her to her place," he loudly whispered.

Luffy drank for the hell of it, and he could hardly stand up straight. "Okay," he somehow slurred such a short word. "I'm going to take you home, Nami."

"I'm fine," Nami protested with a smile. "When I drink, I can still keep my wits and all." Holding up her hands to cover her face, she jumped when Luffy grabbed one of them.

The firefighter excitedly grinned, "I wish you could live with us. We're lots of fun."

"I want to take Nami home!" declared Sanji as he pounded his chest with his fist.

Zoro complained, "She definitely can't live with us."

"I don't mind if she lives with us," smirked Usopp.

They actually thought about inviting her to live with them already? The notion surprised Nami. However, she did not have long to think about the situation, for Luffy tugged her hand towards the door. "Luffy? Are you sure?" she asked, less willing to put up a fight. A short adventure with him enticed her.

* * *

Nami wasn't sure what she expected when she went with Luffy. Maybe she wanted him to take her somewhere instead of falling in front of a building halfway to her apartment. "You don't have to take me home if you don't want to," she nervously chuckled.

"I thought I could hang out with you since we didn't get to hang out today," Luffy explained in a hardly intelligible way.

The young woman sighed and sat next to him. Since she didn't have school tomorrow, she hardly had a reason to decline his offer. "I like talking to you," she admitted. "In fact, I was disappointed when I found out that you left."

Red in the face, Luffy sat up to stare at Nami. He enjoyed how her skin reflected the moonlight like she was another moon. Crookedly smiling, he muttered, "You should live with me."

"I don't know anything about you," she argued.

"I like you."

"You're drunk."

"I do, and I am."

"Stop," Nami pleaded.

Luffy knew to not harass, so he stopped offering her something he thought she wanted. "I know that I like you."

Truthfully, Nami did not receive genuine compliments well. Passing admiration of her beauty never affected her like this. Her racing heart calmed once she touched his nearby hand. "I don't like going home. My landlord, Arlong, charges us too much. When I was younger, my mother couldn't pay rent. I think he killed her after that. She suddenly went missing and never returned after he slapped her," she explained something that she never told anyone outside of her family.

"Oh, okay," he said.

That's it? She thought he would have a reaction.

"I can take care of him then. Does he live with you?"

Nami failed to understand what Luffy meant. "As in kill?"

"Something like that. I don't know. He's not going to mess with you again, though, and then, you can live with me," he said a bit more clearly than he spoke earlier.

The woman gripped Luffy's hand as she got a sliver of hope. Luffy must have been strong, but was he powerful enough to beat someone that plagued her for her entire life? A wise woman in her position would at least have some skepticism over the situation. All those nights, she cried alone. If he would help her, she would forever follow him. If he decided not to help her, she would still follow him because that is what she wanted since they met.

Luffy inadvertently got a glimpse of Nami's panties after she got to her feet. Frowning, he studied the blue, striped underwear beneath her yellow mini skirt. They suited her. This woman had a colorful personality, but he unconsciously sensed the pain in her heart. He did not want to actively try to convince her. Saving her was something he felt that he wanted to do. "Now," he muttered and jumped to a standing position. "I'm going to beat him up now."

"I'm not worth it," Nami wanted to say, but instead, she said, "I don't want you to do that." Although she already began to walk down the street to her apartment, she continued to decline his offer. Arlong should have left sometime that night to take care of his organ trafficking business. Maybe when she got home, she would feed Luffy and send him back to his apartment.

But then, what if the simple man used this all as an elaborate scheme to sleep with Nami? She bit her lip as she studied his slanted eyebrows and toned muscles. If he proposed to have sex with her, then would she accept? No, this guy had to be way too dense to even think of something like that. In fact, Nami wasn't sure why the thought even crossed her mind.

Men did not typically entice her like he did. When men expressed interest in her, she avoided them or allowed them to give her tokens of affection. Then, she would avoid them. On the other hand, Luffy was simply fun.

"You walk too slow," Luffy complained as he looked back to her. "How am I supposed to know if I'm going the right way?"

"I'm trying! You walk too fast. Just make a left and we'll be there." Nami laughed but tried to stifle her smile.

* * *

When they reached her apartment, Nami took a moment to unlock the door. She fiddled with her keys until she could find one that opened the front door of the complex. Her sweaty palms mad the task difficult. "You're not gonna stay for too long. I don't think Arlong is here right now, but you have to leave within an hour, okay?" she instructed.

Luffy folded his arms behind his head. "How am I supposed to beat him up if he's not here?"

"That's your issue."

As soon as she opened the door, the Fishman met them from a barstool in the shared kitchen. "Nami," he growled as he threw a beer bottle onto the floor before him. "Why the hell are you getting home this late? Didn't I tell you to clean my room? Who is this chump," he began, but a force interrupted him.

Luffy jumped through the door to deliver a clean hit to the Fishman's face. "You're Arlong, right? It doesn't matter. I'm gonna beat you up anyway."

"No! He's way too strong," Nami pleaded. She managed to get on Arlong's good side for all these years. Now, Luffy wanted to shake up the situation for her sake. Everyone else in the house would have to suffer because of his impulsivity. If he couldn't put an end to the Fishman

Without looking back, Luffy stretched by flexing his arms and legs. "I already told you that I'd take care of him," he grunted.

Arlong charged at him. "You come into my place and boss around my maid like it's nothing. Do you think you're gonna make it out of here alive? I have friends that can make everyone forget you by tomorrow," ranted the Fishman as he punched Luffy's blocks.

Nojiko, Nami's sister, came down to the kitchen from upstairs. She gaped at the brawl before she went to Nami's side. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

"Yeah," grimaced the younger sister. "Luffy - the firefighter guy - wanted to fight Arlong."

"What? Is he insane?"

"Yeah," responded Nami as sweat slid down her forehead. Once she saw blood drip from Luffy, she regretted venting to him about Arlong. However, upon closer inspection, the blood that dripped belonged to someone else - Arlong. So that meant he had a chance of winning.

After receiving a few more blows, Luffy mustered the power to retaliate and finally pulverized his friend's landlord. Panting he fell back to the floor. Parts of his bruised body ached, but that didn't stop him from smiling. "Nami, I did it," he grinned. At that point, she had no excuse to live in her apartment. "You can finally come home with me now." He had looked forward to living with her for a while.

Her heart quickened when she made eye contact just like before. Perhaps, her silence meant that she wanted to move in with him. Moreover, she could not properly describe what made raised her heartbeat. The growing feeling of warmth in her chest may have had something to do with it.

Nojiko looked around the room and rubbed her eyes. "He really beat up Arlong? What do we do now?"

"Man," moaned Luffy, "I'm hungry."

The apartment building had grown accustomed to crime, so they figured dealing with Arlong could wait. With a sigh, Nami walked to the kitchen. "I'm not going to cook a lot of food, but the least I can do is give you a fresh meal before we leave," she said under her breath as she turned on the stove.

Confused, Nojiko glanced at Luffy and then Nami. "Have you been talking to this guy all along?" she asked as she took a seat. Turning to Luffy, she asked, "And you're asking her to move in with you already?"

"Yeah," they both simultaneously answered.

The eldest sister joked, "I don't get why you'd want to eat Nami's cooking. She's the worst cook in the building."

"That's fine. I like it because eating her food means I get to see her," he laughed.

The girls both blushed.

"He's more forward than Nami," Nojiko thought to herself.

* * *

The trio laughed and shared stories for the next couple hours. Luffy immediately ate everything Nami cooked. Nojiko asked about how they met and commented on how great they seemed to get along on several occasions. They discussed what they should do with Arlong's body. With a bit of discourse, they ultimately decided to call the police. Now that Luffy got involved, they would probably have an easier time convincing the cops that the Fishman participated in criminal activities.

They explained that Arlong threatened Nami's life, so Luffy jumped in to protect her. With a simple written statement, Zoro took Arlong's body and loaded him into the back of a police car.

The entire apartment building thanked Luffy and Zoro.

Finally, when everyone went back to bed, the firefighter said, "Let's go home now."

Nojiko and Genzo had already given her their blessing. Luffy defeated Arlong. She had no reason to decline. "Okay, but I'll bring my stuff tomorrow," she agreed. The blood stains on the floor made her sick. All along, she wanted to live with her friend.

Running out the door, Luffy trusted that she would follow. He believed in that to the point that he refused to look back.

* * *

For a firefighter, Nami thought that Luffy lived kind of sloppily. Usopp had passed out on the floor near the couch downstairs and apparently continued drinking after he left the bar. Sanji somehow frazzled his flawless hair as he had spent the night with half his body in the bathroom and the other half blocking the hallway. Then, Zoro had already started his shift at work, but Luffy said that he would probably be back to take a few naps.

Counting the rooms, Nami realized that there were only four bedrooms. "You didn't think this out, did you? Where am I supposed to sleep? There are only four bedrooms, right?" she nervously asked. Hopefully, she did not have to kick anyone to sleep on the couch.

"What?" Luffy asked. Drool fell from his mouth as he opened the door to his room. He was only half awake. They had been up all night. Then, he replayed what she said in his head. "You're sleeping with me."

After a brief pause, Nami's face reddened from her pulsating rage. "What are you saying? Don't say things like that! People might get the wrong idea," she yelled. When he didn't respond, she cautiously followed him through the door. The bed certainly could fit both of them with more room to spare. However, she simply could not fathom sharing a bed with a man.

The exhausted young man fell onto his unkempt bed and immediately started snoring.

When Nami attempted to shake him, he wouldn't stir. "Ugh," she grunted, "What was I thinking?" Nami failed to plan this move logically. Maybe she could lie down a distance away from him without any consequences. Soon, her sleepiness caught up to her, and she succumbed by closing her eyes for what she thought was a brief moment.

Suddenly, Nami woke up to Sanji peering down at her along with Usopp who held him back. She realized that a strong arm had made its way around her waist. Snoring brushed her ear, and she could hardly hear the discourse.

"I tried to stop him," apologized Usopp.

"Luffy! Why would you try to deflower my precious Nami-swan?" clamored the stylist.

Then, Nami shouted, "Luffy, you're making it look like we did it." On a side note, how did they know she hadn't had sex?

The sleeping hero woke up to her voice. "Did what?" he yawned.

She couldn't say it aloud.

"Sex, you idiot. Why did she have to be the one you lost your virginity to?" reprimanded Sanji.

Nami blushed as she attempted to pry Luffy's arm from around her. How embarrassing! "We didn't do anything like that last night," she laughed. "I fell asleep by accident, but Luffy said there weren't any other rooms."

"Sanji, you were the one that said that Luffy could sleep with Nami if he loved her."

"Love?" exclaimed both Nami and Luffy. The combination of heat their red cheeks produced made the entire room spike in temperature.

With a sigh, Sanji straightened his clothes. "Okay. Well, if Nami said nothing happened, then I believe her. Then, if Luffy is actually in love with her, then I'll trust him. You have my blessing," he said with a bow.

"Love?" Luffy and Nami exclaimed again.

And so, one day they realized that they fell in love the moment they met.

* * *

 **A/N: I can continue this if you want. I don't care. This wasn't supposed to be an exact parallel to the events of the Arlong Arc. I have an idea for at least part two.**


	5. LuNa: 7 Sins of Pregnancy

**A/N: I'm a stickler for patterns, so Surprises drabbles are going to be every other chapter.**

* * *

 **Greed**

Nami left her station at the Fish shop to meet her lover at the shore, for today she could tell him about the technology of prenatal predictions on the island. Apparently, there was a test to be able to tell whether or not they were having a boy or a girl. Nami was an avaricious girl who would have snatched the opportunity as soon as she heard of its existence, but instead, she waited for Luffy's response.

"Luffy," she shouted. "Do wanna know if we're having a boy or a girl?"

The captain stood up in his boat. "It's gonna be a boy!"

"Right," she sighed.

* * *

 **Wrath**

Of course, Nami became aware that she bore a powerful baby, and she knew that she could expect kicks and punches within the coming weeks. However, she didn't expect them so early. She also didn't expect them to wake her. "Luffy," she whined.

Sleeping next to her, her lover turned in bed. "What?" he asked. This happened a lot.

The kick didn't hurt her, so maybe she was overreacting. "Is the baby kicking?" she inquired before she brought his hand to her stomach area.

"Woah," yelled Luffy. "Yeah, yeah!" A grin brightened his face. Eagerly, he kept his hand near the navel to feel for the next hit.

* * *

 **Gluttony**

As most knew, Luffy enjoyed eating, and that didn't change when his beloved navigator gained a rivaling appetite. Well, her appetite did not come close to his, but she suddenly desired meat as well. He was not prepared to share his rations, so when she asked at dinner one night, he had to think of a response.

She looked at him with lowered eyebrows and eyes full of doubt. "You're not going to share, are you, Luffy?" she growled under her breath as she stared at the pile of fish dishes on his plate.

Of course, he had second thoughts, but he pushed his plate to her side of the table. "You can have it all."

* * *

 **Envy**

Luffy had noticed Nami's affinity with children a long time ago, but he never thought that the characteristic would bother him. When he watched his 12-year-old colleague, Wolfgang, hug his future wife - bosom in his face, he wanted that kind of affection from her as well.

Wolfgang received lots of attention from her. With Luffy, Nami tried to postpone their physical contact until nighttime, for she said that they could only do sexual things late at night. So then, he had to wait for her to give him a chance.

The captain could be a way better toucher than some boy.

* * *

 **Pride**

"I'm Papa Luffy," bragged Luffy. After all, he had read several books on child rearing and pregnancy.

Rather, Nami read books to him, and he listened. Either way, he felt like he had already become an adept father.

Stroking the surface of Nami's belly, he would tell everyone they met that he would not only become the Pirate King, but also, he would be the best father in the world. This esteem kept him going as he longed for the sea and his crew.

But, also, he longed to meet his little one. He hoped that he wouldn't fail. He'd be the greatest.

* * *

 **Sloth**

On a work-less day after eating, Luffy wanted to sleep for the entire weekend. He laid in his bed next to his pregnant girlfriend and reached for the pillow next to her head. She had yet to fall asleep, so she probably did not mind.

"Luffy?" called Nami as she cuddled up next to him.

He closed his eyes. Usually, that told meant he was about to sleep, so maybe she had something important to say. "What?"

"I love you."

His heart sank just as his eyelids. She still caused a stir in his feelings when she said things like that. "Yah, me, too."

* * *

 **Lust**

Luffy respected Nami, but he also wanted to have sex with her about 30% of the time that they spent together. He swore that she teased him with her sultry smiles and tantalizing touches.

That had to be what happened. She was sexy _for_ him.

Nami was already perverted when he touched her. She wanted him, too.

He watched her stretch and push out her chest. "Oi, Nami," he whispered. "I want you." For some reason, he kept looking at her firm nipples. Sweat formed on his face as he breathed heavily.

Why did her face turn red?

"I want you," he repeated.

* * *

 **A/N: I was going to do the complementary virtues in this chapter, but I want to save them for another time.**

 **Next Up: Probably that Firefighter/Teacher AU because that's what y'all wanted.**


	6. LuNa: First Kiss

**A/N: I wrote this for the tumblr Lunami week, so I figured I'd share it on here. My self-challenge was to write a quick piece.**

* * *

 **First Kiss**

After a long night of drinking and laughing, our crew began to trickle down to their respective rooms. Luffy stayed behind, for he had look-out duty. I stayed with him and claimed to not trust him enough to stay awake.

We sat together - closer than two friends would yet inches further than two lovers might have. I had not witnessed many couples, but I assumed they would touch hands. We barely touched shoulders.

Although I could not feel the alcohol in my blood, I gained a surge of courage from an unknown source. Amidst our banter, I crept my hand closer to his. When I punched his shoulder, my knuckles kneaded his rubbery skin for seconds longer than the norm. Then, when we descended into a rare silence, I lowered my head to his side.

I could hear his heartbeat quicken, and mine followed suit. Quickly, I sat up and slid away from him on the deck. "I didn't think Usopp could have tricked Chopper into thinking that spider web was cotton candy, but maybe he loses common sense when he's around something he wants," I mentioned with a laugh.

He stared at me when I said "something he wants."

I needed to go to sleep! If I didn't, I'd say something stupid. "I think I should go to bed," I said and attempted to escape until Luffy grabbed my hand.

"If you're sleepy, then you can just stay out here with me and sleep, right, Nami?"

His eager grin beamed over at me as he leaned forward to anticipate my next word. I sighed, "Fine," and plopped down next to him at an amicable distance.

He frowned and slid closer to me. "It's warmer if we sit like this."

I reflected his frown and nodded. What was I doing? What was I thinking?! I leaned in for a kiss until our lips met. Pulling away, I crossed my arms across my chest and averted my attention to the sky.

"I like fish, but it's not my favorite kind of meat," Luffy noted as he must have referred to our seafood dinner from earlier that evening.

I buried my face into my knees and sighed for the tenth time that night. My face burned and my heart ached. He must not have known what a kiss was, or else he would have some kind of reaction! Instead, he carried on like nothing happened. So then, I would, too.

"Anything Sanji cooks is good though, right?" I giggled with a grin.

Luffy swept in to kiss me by sliding his arm behind my waist and pulling me closer to him until our bodies touched. He tilted his head to the side as if to savor the taste of my mouth with a deeper kiss, and I followed his lead by enjoying the lasting moment for myself.

Moments passed before he pulled away from our breathtaking adventure. "That was fun," he grinned. "We can do that again?"

Slowly, I nodded and tried to straighten my hair and regain my composure. "Yeah," I panted. Should I explain to him what it meant? Maybe he'd go around doing that to strangers if I didn't talk to him about it!

"That was kissing, right, Nami? Did you like it?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, but you can't kiss everybody, alright? There's a lot I have to teach you about this."

* * *

 **A/N: I have 2 chapters for other stories on back log, but! I might write for my Naruto fanfic Maternal Sonata.**


End file.
